Señales de amor
by Allissha
Summary: Ranma ha tomado una decisión y ha puesto en marcha sus planes. Hará lo necesario para que las cosas funcionen. Esta vez, él es quien utilizara a sus padres para hacer las cosas como él quiere. Fic creado para el reto del taller literario de Ranma 1/2
1. El comienzo de toda locura

**Ciao!**

**Sean todos bienvenidos a acompañarme en esta nueva historia. Una sencilla y corta idea con un toque de romance que espero les guste.**

**Cabe mencionar que este fic ha sido creado para el reto del taller literario de Ranma ½, con la temática del día de enamorados que a todos nos gusta y a los que no, pues espero al menos contagiar un poquito de ese aire romántico a sus vidas.**

**No me queda más que dar inicio con un anticipado, pero realmente necesario para mí:**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**Disfruten el comienzo de un pequeño presente de mi parte hacia ustedes ;D**

* * *

**Señales de Amor**

**. . . .**

**El comienzo de toda locura**

**. . . .**

Se sentía agotada, pero no era un agotamiento cualquiera. Era del tipo de agotamiento que le da a una enamorada que no ve hacia dónde va su relación. No es que su relación fuera del tipo común y normal, todo lo contrario. Pero su relación solo se basaba en pequeñas e imperceptibles muestras de afecto al final de cada día. ¡Claro! si es que se podía decir que tenían una relación.

Acaso, ¿se le podía llamar relación a un compromiso impuesto por sus padres?

— No lo creo — se respondió a sí misma en un susurro, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Dejó salir un suspiro, sintiéndose agobiada por sus propios pensamientos. No tenía base ni fundamento real para pensar en que tenían algo. Aunque no es que lo necesitara, ambos sabían muy bien lo que ocultaban en su corazón y se lo decían mutuamente en silencio. Al menos ella intentaba hacerlo ver, a través de su incondicional apoyo.

El problema principal que ambos enfrentaban era su orgullo, defecto no les permitía ver lo que en realidad deberían. Ese era el principal motor de sus peleas y la razón de su crueldad mutua hacia sus corazones, derivando en ataques de celos y de desconfianza mutua.

Sin embargo, ambos se entendían y se complementaban a la perfección y ella era consciente de ello. Pero como siempre, desde que se conocieron habían tenido la interferencia de terceros; los cuales no les permitían liberarse de aquella carga que la situación en sí, representaba para sus obstinados corazones.

Habían tenido un comienzo difícil, bastante irracional, que a pesar de conocer lo que su corazón gritaba cada que lo veía, simplemente no podía hacer nada para vencer su propio orgullo. Y no es que su contraparte ayudara en algo, aun cuando sabía que en algún punto la situación tendría que cambiar.

Entonces, ¿Cómo podrían ellos llevar una relación normal? eso era casi imposible. Casi, porque a fin de cuentas no lo era. Se casarían ¿no?

Sonrió llevándose el meñique a la comisura de los labios, mordiéndose levemente la uña, en una actitud un tanto coqueta. Fue algo inconsciente, pero al final de cuentas un pequeño gesto coqueto.

Por supuesto, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para cierto joven de vestimenta china, que la observaba con ahínco y en silencio desde una distancia prudente.

Una sonrisa y un sonrojo, fueron el gesto que adornaron el rostro del joven; el cual Inclinó la cabeza, regresando su atención al libro que tenía entre sus manos. Al menos fue lo que fingió hacer porque ni siquiera le interesaba el texto de aquella obra. Solo estaba ahí por ella, para cuidarla y poder deleitarse de las múltiples reacciones de las que era presa cuando algo llamaba su atención.

Claro, debía pasar desapercibido para aquella joven que ni cuenta se había dado que la había seguido. Era lo menos que esperaba, así él podía disfrutar de tan maravillosa vista que ella le proporcionaba, y de aquella sonrisa que tanto lo hipnotizaba.

La observó nuevamente de reojo, guareciéndose detrás del estante para no ser visto. La vio pasar justo frente a él. Si ella hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, se hubiera percatado de la cantidad de veces que este joven posaba su mirada sobre su persona.


	2. Tan solo un momento, tan solo un roce

. . . .

Tan solo un momento, tan solo un roce.

. . . .

Ranma se acercó al estante que momentos antes ocupara su prometida, tomó entre sus manos aquel peculiar libro que la había visto tomar y comprar. Por un instante había pensado en seguirla, tal y como había hecho toda la mañana. Debía reconocer que sus acciones habían sido impulsadas principalmente por los celos.

Le había molestado en un extremo que ni el mismo se podía creer; el hecho de que ella en ningún momento lo hubiera tomado en cuenta para hacerle compañía, eligiendo a Ryoga por sobre de él.

Es cierto que también se había encargado del joven Hibiki y esperaba que el susodicho se encontrara rumbo a China en ese preciso instante. No le importaba hacía donde osara perderse, lo único que quería es que se mantuviera alejado de su bella prometida.

Tenía planes, había sido meticuloso en cada detalle y el día de San Valentín se aproximaba. Él consideraba que ese día era perfecto para lo que había estado esperando hace poco más de cuatro años, contados a partir del día en que estuvo a un nada de convertirla en su esposa.

Bueno, tanto así como que él hubiera estado a punto de convertirla en su esposa, no era precisamente el término que utilizaría; pero a quien le importaba, de todas formas él era quien se iba a casar con ella. Que sus padres hubieran fraguado todo como parte de un plan que lo tomó por sorpresa, era solo un pequeño e insignificante detalle sin importancia. Al final de cuentas, él si había tenido la firme intención de contraer nupcias con ella, muy a pesar de que el miedo y el nerviosismo lo paralizara.

Se rascó la cabeza enarcando las cejas, reconociéndose a sí mismo lo inmaduro que había sido. Negarle todo cuanto sentía por ella justamente ese preciso día, no había sido de lo más sensato ni la mejor de las decisiones. Había actuado exactamente como lo que era, un adolescente inmaduro y lleno de miedo ante la mujer de la que estaba enamorado; guiado principalmente por el impulso y la costumbre.

Movió la cabeza en un gesto de desapruebo ante sí mismo, ante su propia actitud; tal y como si se tratara de otra persona a la que estuviera haciendo referencia. Ahora, a sus casi veintiún años se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

Pensó en que si esa misma situación tuviera lugar en ese preciso momento, su forma de actuar sería totalmente diferente. Evitaría a como dé lugar que ese grupo de locos arruinara por completo su boda. Si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a raptarla sin importar que.

Sabía lo terca que era la joven, solo había que ver el resultado de tanta insistencia en hacerse cargo ella mismo del dojo. Todo había funcionado de maravilla, con su ayuda claro; pero reconocía el potencial e inteligencia de la misma. El dojo Tendo ya no era lo que fue gracias a sus estrategias, se había convertido en un negocio próspero y él se enorgullecía de ella. Por ende, suponía que si la raptaba, seguro le daría buena batalla para defenderse de él, su pervertido prometido.

Sí, aun después de tantos años, lo seguía llamando un pervertido.

Pero él iba a cambiar eso, esta vez no dejaría que nada arruinase sus planes. Ya podía imaginar la cara que pondría cuando se enterase de sus planes, el pleito que le armaría. Sí que la sorprendería y no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa. Tal vez, tan solo tal vez, se llevaría unos buenos golpes ante la furia de la obstinada chica. ¡Pero que estaba diciendo! ¿Tal vez? No, eso era pensar en pequeño. Estaba hablando de su prometida, Akane Tendo; la joven más testaruda de toda Nerima, su querida y fuerte marimacho.

Rió nerviosos ante la realidad, iba a tener serios problemas cuando ella se enterara. Tal vez debería tomar en cuenta que la fuerza y habilidad de ella no eran la misma, y como no saberlo si él personalmente se había encargado de que así fuera.

Un profundo suspiró escapó de sus labios, todo iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensó.

Observó detenidamente la portada del libro en sus manos "Los hombres y el lenguaje mudo del amor", era el título de aquella obra.

Ladeó la cabeza analizándolo un poco, considerando que podría ser interesante y beneficioso para sus planes. Un gesto afirmativo y una mirada de decisión, fueron su compañía cuando se dirigió a la dependiente de la librería. Comprar el mismo libro que su prometida le sería de gran ayuda, después de todo solo tenía una semana. El tiempo estaba en su contra.

* * *

Entro presuroso a la residencia, se había tardado más de lo debido y seguro tendría que someterse a un gran interrogatorio por parte de los patriarcas. Eso, sin tomar en cuenta los posibles celos de su prometida al creerlo en compañía de aquella amazona china, que tanto lo agobiaba con sus constantes insistencias acerca de su boda.

La familia se encontraba reunida, al parecer se había retrasado para la hora de la cena. Inhaló y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones un par de veces antes de acercarse y tomar su lugar, rogando en su interior no ser el tema de conversación.

Todos fijaron su mirada él para segundos después fijarla en la joven Tendo, en espera de una reacción por parte de esta. La joven ni siquiera dio muestras de importarle la situación e ignoró de manera muy fría la llegada del joven. Este a pesar de la actitud de ella, agradeció muy en el fondo el resultado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — le preguntó un par de horas después, haciéndolo abrir los ojos. Se sorprendió de ver el rostro de ella frente a él en lugar de las estrellas del firmamento. Se sonrojó al intentar incorporarse y darse cuenta de la cercanía de la joven, de sus rostros. Se dio cuenta, que esta se encontraba arrodillada junto a él, haciéndolo sentir turbado.

Debió suponer que lo seguiría hasta la azotea.

— ¿Te importa? — preguntó sin responderle, recobrando el control de sus acciones, recurriendo a lo que sabía hacer mejor: fingir indiferencia, a lo que ella frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta —. No estaba con Sahmpoo, si es lo que querías saber…mucho menos con Ukyo — respondió al fin su pregunta, incorporándose y evitando su mirada. Encogió la pierna derecha, utilizándolo como apoyo para su antebrazo; el cual le servía de soporte para su barbilla.

Akane resopló frustrada, últimamente él actuaba de una forma extraña. Comenzaba a temer el desenlace de la razón de tantas persecuciones por parte de las otras chicas, podía adivinarlo en su mirar.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir absolutamente, en espera de aquel suceso que sabía desde años atrás, en algún momento llegaría.

— Sabes, he estado pensando…ya estoy cansado — le dijo observando las estrellas. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cansado? — preguntó temerosa de la respuesta, apretando sus manos sobre su regazo.

— Tu sabes, Akane…toda esta situación de las prometidas es realmente agobiante — le dijo observándola. Tenía la mirada baja, puesta fijamente sobre sus manos. Una inevitable sonrisa asomó en los labios masculinos, consciente que a ella de cierta manera le preocupaba la situación — ¿Qué tal tu cita? — preguntó divertido, intentando desviar el tema de conversación. Además, no podía evitar mofarse de la chica, él había sido el causante de que su acompañante misteriosamente perdiera el rumbo.

— No era una cita — le dijo enfrentándolo retadoramente, fijando sus ojos en los de él.

— Aja, ¿yyy, donde esta ese cerdo? — preguntó mirando de un lado a otro, en un fingido intento de divisar a su amigo.

— No tengo idea, en algún momento se perdió cuando pasamos por el parque. Ya sabes cómo es Ryoga —, le respondió con tanta calma y naturalidad que a él le sorprendió.

— Así que…te iras — dijo recordando la razón por la que había tomado la decisión de apresurar las cosas. En realidad, había formulado sus planes para unos meses después; pero la repentina decisión de la joven de marcharse por un año de Nerima, le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Por ningún motivo consideraba viable seguir como lo había previsto, puesto que para ese tiempo ella se encontraría lejos de él.

— Lo recordaste — le dijo observándolo. Había tratado de hablar con él, pero siempre evitaba el tema fingiendo haberlo olvidado —…me iré en dos semanas.

— ¿Y el dojo? — preguntó levantando la mirada al cielo, teniendo como panorama el negro firmamento. Había tenido la firme intención de exponerle sus planes acerca del futuro, de su futuro juntos; pero no podía hacerlo. Seguro que ella malinterpretaría todo si lo hacía en ese momento.

— Ranma… — le habló en un susurró — confió en que tú te harás cargo sin problemas.

— Akane…yo...— giró su rostro para mirarla fijamente, y de manera casi inconsciente le regaló un leve y casi imperceptible roce sobre su mano. Akane no pasó desapercibida aquella caricia, observando como por algunos segundos, su prometido fue capaz de acariciarla de manera tan fugaz —… te-te veré luego — le dijo comenzando a saltar por los tejados, dejándola sola, evadiendo una vez más el dichoso tema.

— Ranma — susurró acariciando la mano que había sido dichosa en recibir tal muestra de afecto. Deseando haber sido tan solo un poco más rápida y valiente para poder devolver el gesto; sin embargo, ese pequeño momento, había sido tan significativo para su acelerado corazón.

Inevitablemente, recordó uno de los consejos de aquel libro.

"Uno de los detalles que suelen parecer sin importancia es: tocar. Sí, tocar.

Si un hombre está interesado, buscara cualquier momento para tocar. Puede ser algo tan simple como un apretón de manos, un leve roce en las manos o en el antebrazo, hasta suele ser en el hombro o en la espalda. Lo importante a tomar en cuenta, es la manera en que se da el contacto. Si es hecho con cariño, definitivamente está tratando de dejarte saber que él siente algo especial por ti."

Sonrió feliz, Ranma acababa de dejarle una pequeña muestra de afecto hacia ella.


	3. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

**. . . .**

***** ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? *****

**. . . .**

******. . . .**

"Se dice que para saber lo que un hombre siente con respecto a una mujer, es necesario fijarse detenidamente en las reacciones de este. Los hombres suelen tener un único idioma basado en tres características. La falta de comunicación que va fijado de la negación, la timidez e inseguridad; el suponer que tienen el control de la situación y la principal de todas, decir que no entienden a las mujeres. ¡Pero como piensan entenderlas si ni siquiera escuchan!

Los hombres suelen negar sus sentimientos por ser demasiado tímidos o simplemente por la inseguridad que se basa en el miedo a ser rechazados. La falta de comunicación se presenta justamente en el momento en que el nerviosismo se apodera de ellos; pero su forma de actuar y conducir sus palabras en ese precario momento, deja mucho que desear.

Debemos reconocer que los hombres, solo son hombres. Son incapaces de actuar por si solos en el ámbito sentimental. Muchas veces, es necesario darles un 'pequeño empujoncito' para ayudarlos a superar este 'trauma' que los agobia al momento de acercarse a quien le quita la capacidad de racionalizar.

Como mujeres debemos tomar la iniciativa, fijarnos en esos pequeños detalles en los cuales ellos demuestran disimuladamente su afecto y tomar las riendas de la relación. ¿Por qué esperar que hagan algo cuando sabemos lo cobardes que suelen llegan a ser, ante una situación amorosa?".

Frunció el ceño considerablemente ante lo ofensivo que le pareció el texto; sin embargo, resopló derrotado y continuó con la lectura en la siguiente página. Lo menos que quería, era que un tonto libro le recordara lo que él ya sabía. ¡Pero claro, que podía esperar de algo escrito por una mujer!

"hay un punto importante a considerar para ir descubriendo lo que un hombre está tratando de decir: estar atentas a las muestras de afecto"

— ¿Muestras de afecto? — preguntó confundido, como si aquel libro le fuera a dar la respuesta de forma verbal.

"Los abrazos de un hombre, suelen ser una forma muda de comunicación. Con cada abrazo, suelen decirte algo que tal vez tu no entiendas.

Si un hombre te abraza por el hombro, tu compañía le gusta y quiere ser tu amigo"

Frunció el ceño, definitivamente él quería ser más que su amigo.

"Si te abraza por la espalda de forma sigilosa, ¡ojo!, a este hombre le encantas y quiere protegerte"

Se ruborizó ante ese análisis. ¿Cómo rayos le demostraría aquello si ni siquiera era capaz de tomarla por la mano de forma abierta, sin desmayarse. No importaba cuan decido estuviera, no podía lograr expresarse de alguna manera con ella.

Recordó que las únicas veces que la había abrazado, era cuando se encontraba en peligro y la tomaba entre sus brazos para ponerla a salvo, y no precisamente habían sido eso: abrazos.

Pensó que lo mejor sería continuar donde se había quedado, después de todo, consideró muy tonto de su parte pensar que un libro le ayudaría. Pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Debía recurrir a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance si era necesario. Incluyendo, utilizar a sus padres.

Escondió el libro entre sus ropas y tomó la valija que había conseguido el día anterior. De un solo saltó bajó del tejado y se dirigió en busca de sus padres.

Divisó al señor Tendo en el mismo lugar de siempre, frente a su padre jugando Shōgi. Sonrió con malicia, ellos sería fáciles de manipular. Podría conseguir exactamente lo que quería sin ser demasiado evidente.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? — preguntó su padre observando con gran interés la valija de color de negro.

— ¿Qué?, ¿esto? — preguntó inocentemente señalando el peculiar objeto —. Solo es algo que creí, Akane podría necesitar. Ya saben, para su viaje — dijo sonriendo alegremente.

— Ya veo — dijo el patriarca Tendo con seriedad cruzándose de brazos, mientras su padre se acomodaba los anteojos, adquiriendo un semblante igual al del padre de su prometida. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír victoriosamente. Todo había sido más fácil de lo que pensó — Ranma, creo que llegó el momento de hablar.

— ¿Sí?, ¿sobre qué? — preguntó desinteresadamente, aun a sabiendas de lo que había logrado.

— Vamos, muchacho, solo será un momento — le dijo su padre, dirigiéndose al salón. Él, solamente asintió con la cabeza e imitó la acción de ambos hombres; los cuales se sentaron a la mesa. Observó a Kasumi entrar con el té y servirlo, mientras procedía a tomar su lugar a la derecha de su padre.

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo en un afán de infundirse confianza y valor para lo que iba a hacer, y se sentó frente a ellos con el rostro serio e impasible.

— Es mi deber como cabeza de esta familia, recordarte el compromiso que tu padre y yo adquirimos cuando los comprometimos a ti y Akane — dijo el patriarca mirándolo con seriedad.

— El honor de ambas familia esta juego — dijo su padre mirándolo fijamente —, es tiempo de que tomes un poco de responsabilidad y dejes de actuar como un niño inmaduro.

Unas terribles ganas de golpear a su padre lo habían invadido, ante lo último de su comentario. Si tan solo supieran que la razón por la que estaban hablando de honor y compromiso en ese momento, era parte de su plan, estaba seguro que no lo consideraría un inmaduro. Respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando mantener la calma, lo menos que quería era arruinarlo todo.

— Mi pequeña se irá en dos semanas y existe la probabilidad de que no vuelva — dijo el patriarca Tendo a punto de perder la compostura y estallar en un mar de lágrimas, a lo que él solamente se limitó a enarcar las cejas ante lo extremista que podía llegar a ser el patriarca.

— Papá, no es para tanto. Solo será por un año — le dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa conciliadora —. No significa que no venga de visita durante ese tiempo.

— ¡Kasumi, se irá a Shanghái! ¡Tu hermana se irá a Shanghái!, ¿entiendes lo que eso podría significar? — preguntó con desesperación.

— Ya papá. Todo va a estar bien — le dijo la mayor de las Tendo, colocando una mano sobre la de su padre de manera reconfortante —. No estará sola, Nabiki estará con ella.

— Es tu deber, Ranma — le dijo de forma amenazante, a lo que él evidentemente comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, dándose cuenta que nada era tan fácil como pensaba. Su voluntad parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento y dejaría las cosas como estaban.

Sin embargo, un poco de lucidez y cordura le recordaron lo que en realidad quería, dándole el valor necesario para continuar con su plan.

— Me haré cargo del honor de las familias, no se preocupe —. Respondió con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Estás seguro, Ranma? — preguntó el patriarca Tendo con desconfianza. Le era difícil de creer que el propio Ranma era quien estaba tomando esa decisión. Todo sin necesidad de obligarlo. Ambos patriarcas se hinchieron de orgullo, pensando en que habían logrado su cometido con tan solo un poco de presión. Se sintieron orgullosos ante su inteligencia de presionar al joven de esa manera hasta que accediera a casarse con la joven heredera.

— Si es tan importante para ustedes, estoy dispuesto a consentirlo — dijo con aire de no importarle la situación —. Solo para mantener el honor del Dojo.

— Me parece bien — dijo el patriarca con aire de superioridad —. La boda será en cinco días.

Ranma sonrió internamente. Lo había logrado. Akane sería suya en tan solo cinco días. Aunque debía reconocer que espero que sería en un poco más de tiempo; pero conociendo a sus padres, debió imaginar que sería de esa manera. Si por ellos fuera, estaría casado ese mismo día.

Suspiró derrotado, no tenían remedio. Nunca cambiarían.

Aunque no es que le molestara, todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Se casarían exactamente el catorce de febrero. Increíble, pero cierto. Las cosas habían salido tal y como él pensaba. Tal vez haber puesto ese folleto del día de los enamorados sobre la mesa del salón, antes de subir al tejado, había sido una muy buena idea.

Ahora, solo le quedaba un detalle y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Demostrar sus sentimientos hacía ella para evitar una catástrofe, sería todo un reto. Tal vez, debería tomar en cuenta lo que aquel libro decía. Después de todo, ella lo estaba leyendo. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Solo debía ser más decisivo y tomar un poco de valor ¿o no?


	4. Primer paso: Sorpresa

***** Primer paso: Sorpresa *****

La intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana, le hizo saber lo tarde que era. Pasarse la noche en vela por tan solo un poco de emoción, no había sido buena idea. Quien haya dicho que la leche caliente era buena para el insomnio, estaba equivocado o simplemente no se había enamorado.

O tal vez, solo era sugestión debido a su peculiar lectura. Pero quien podía culparla. Al fin comenzaba a darse cuenta del significado de esos detalles que él siempre había tenido para con ella,

Quien diría que un pequeño libro, era capaz de hacerle despertar de su entorno de esa manera. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de analizar los detalles, Ojala lo hubiera comprado un par de años antes. ¡Los problemas y malos entendidos que se hubiera ahorrado!

Bueno, los malos entendidos…esos tal vez no. Si lo analizaba bien, eso se debía a los celos. Pero seguro que las cosas habrían sido un poco más fáciles.

Se puso de pie de manera decidida dirigiéndose hacia al armario. Intentaría ver los resultados antes de marcharse de Nerima. Tal vez un poco de coquetería sería de gran ayuda. Si aquel libro estaba en lo correcto, ella debería facilitar un poco las cosas y evitar seguir haciendo lo mismo de siempre: golpearlo sin dejarlo hablar.

— Comunicación— murmuró sonriente mientras elegía su atuendo. Un vestido sencillo de mangas cortas un par de centímetros arriba de la rodillas, era una buena opción. Definitivamente con eso se vería atractiva.

Se observó en el espejo y se sintió ligeramente avergonzada. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco.

La tentación de cambiarse, se hizo presa de ella. Lo que menos quería era parecerse a Shampoo y hostigarlo de esa manera, puesto que solo quería comprobar si era ampliamente correspondida.

Solamente quería que él le dijera algo lindo, no que la tachara de atrevida como había hecho con la amazona en una de sus conversaciones.

Se mordió ligeramente el dedo meñique, pensando que hacer —. ¿Por qué no? — se dijo a sí misma, pensando en que no debía preocuparse tanto por ese detalle. No era como si lo estuviera seduciendo ¿o sí?

Bajó con lentitud las escaleras, aun se sentía indecisa y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a rogar internamente no encontrarse con él.

Pasó por el salón y le extraño ver a su padre y su tío sentados frente a alguien a quien no logro distinguir inmediatamente. Guiada por la curiosidad se aproximó a hurtadillas, solo para descubrir a su prometido como el interlocutor de los patriarcas. Los tres estaban en extremo serios, por lo que le pareció realmente raro; sin embargo, supuso que tenía que ver con su partida.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Por mucho que lo intentará, no lograría escuchar nada, ya que al parecer estos, estaban moderando mucho su tono de voz.

— ¿Qué haces espiando? — escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Apenas y había dado un par de pasos y ya la había descubierto. Maldijo lo sigiloso que el joven podía llegar a ser en momentos como ese.

— Yo…yo no…— intentó dar una respuesta coherente y llena de credibilidad, pero el sentir la mano de Ranma en su cintura, la dejo en paralizada —. ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las personas? — le susurró suavemente en su oído, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento que la desconcertó por completo—. Te veo en el parque a las tres — fue lo último que le dijo antes de soltarla.

Se quedó ahí, quieta, sin siquiera poder reaccionar. La había tomado por sorpresa y de una manera que jamás pensó que el fuera capaz.

— ¿Akane, estas bien? — escuchó la dulce voz de Kasumi, llamarla. Se dio la vuelta intentando tranquilizar su corazón; el cual latía de manera apresurada, tal y si se encontrara en medio de una carrera.

— S-si, Kasumi. Solo estaba pensando en dar un paseo e ir al Uchan — respondió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se encamino a la salida. Lo menos que quería, era que alguien de la familia se diera cuenta de su estado de turbación.

La mayor de las Tendo la vio abandonar la residencia y una sonrisa llena de complicidad adorno su rostro. Se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido; pero ese sería su secreto.


	5. Casualidades y Coincidencias

******. . . .**

***** Casualidades y Coincidencias *****

**. . . .**

******. . . .**

Apenas había puesto un pie en la calle y se había echado a correr. Intentaba no pensar, ya que sabía que de lo contrario, su corazón estallaría en un mar de emociones. El mismo tipo de emociones que la había mantenido en vela toda la noche.

Se detuvo un par de cuadras después y apoyando la espalda en el muro, se dejó caer. Debió suponer que ese día, aquel cuando por primera vez él le había dicho que era linda, sería su perdición.

— Maldición, Ranma. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — dijo apretando sus manos en su pecho. La adrenalina del entrenamiento o de sus carreras matutinas, no se comparaban en nada a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Todo había sido tan rápido, repentino. Ni tiempo había tenido de reaccionar.

Aun podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su oreja, haciéndola vibrar de la emoción.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, en un vano intento por disipar todo el cúmulo de emociones que la embargaba. Desesperada por traer de vuelta a sí misma, el control de sus pensamientos y emociones.

En un arranque de claridad, buscó en su bolso aquel libro que por nada soltaba. El mismo que le había traído una inquietud inimaginable.

Lo abrió y paso las páginas de forma rápida e impaciente, de una manera en que nunca pensó, sería capaz de tratar un libro. Pero en ese preciso instante, ese razonamiento no importaba.

Encontró lo que estaba buscando y la sensación de una estrepitosa caída a la realidad, la invadió. Aquel texto que de un momento a otro se había convertido en algo de suma importancia, se encontraba marcado en un naranja fluorescente y un comentario en tinta roja reposaba junto el, tachándolo con la leyenda "imposible".

— "Si te abraza por la espalda de forma sigilosa, ¡ojo!, a este hombre le encantas y quiere protegerte" — leyó en voz alta. Con la esperanza reluciendo en la entonación dada a la lectura. En un afán de hacerse ver a sí misma, el trasfondo de aquel afecto recibido por parte de su prometido.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y siendo invadida de forma extasiante por la felicidad desmedida, se puso de pie y retomó su camino hacía el local de la joven Kuonji.

Repentinamente, un apetito voraz se había hecho presa de ella, producto de emoción. Porque lo imposible había sido posible, la fantasía se había convertido en realidad, lo inimaginable había tomado forma y la ilusión se había convertido en esperanza.

Todo su mundo había dado un repentino giro, tomando de alguna forma sentido para ella.

La alegría había invadido su rostro y su corazón saltaba de alegría.

Un joven la observaba con paciencia a lo lejos, cuidando sus pasos, ocupándose de verla llegar a salvo a su destino, tal y cual había hecho desde que la conoció.

Apenas había entrado al Uchan, tomó impulso y se alejó del lugar, saltando por los tejados en dirección al Instituto Furinkan. Un lugar que solía traerle muchos recuerdos y había sido participe de las aventuras vividas por él y la mujer que tanto amaba.

Por alguna razón, desde que ella había comunicado que se marcharía, para promover la expansión de las artes marciales estilo libre, la azotea del Furinkan se había convertido en su refugio favorito. Podía pasar horas ahí, solo, pensando. Lo mejor de todo, es que ninguna de las chicas podía siquiera imaginarse que se encontraba ahí. No, después de tantos años.

Se apoyó de la baranda como tantas veces había hecho en compañía de ella, observando el libro entre sus manos. Por primera vez desde que despertó, pudo respirar profundamente lleno de alivio.

— Diablos — murmuró aliviado, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro. Intentando relajarse y que los nervios desaparecieran por completo.

Hizo un par de ejercicios respiratorios y unas flexiones para deshacerse de la presión que sentía. Del pánico que lo había invadido. Y por fin se decidió a abrir aquel libro que le parecía de lo más ridículo pero interesante, y marco con un bolígrafo su anterior lectura.

Aunque a simple vista había resultado de lo más natural y en apariencia fácil, en realidad le había costado mucho mantener su postura decidida.

En el momento en que había sentido su presencia cerca del salón, se había propuesto la firme decisión de intentarlo. Por un momento pensó que no lo lograría, pero todo había salido mejor de lo que pensó.

¿Quién diría que él, Ranma Saotome, sería capaz de leer algo y ponerlo en práctica? Ni el mismo podía creerlo. Debía reconocer que la lectura no era su fuerte, mucho menos algo que le parecía realmente ridículo. Pero darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un poco de ayuda, lo cual no era fácil de pedir a nadie sin parecer realmente débil y vulnerable, le había hecho resignarse.

Para él, un libro era mejor ayuda que nadie. Había cierta ventaja en ello, ya que este no le reclamaría ni se burlaría de él ante lo que pensaba hacer. Era como un amigo mudo, de cierta manera.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leer otro poco. Al final de cuentas, la lectura no había sido tan mala idea y necesitaba de otra idea para su próxima cita.

Se sonrojó de tan solo pensar en aquella palabra; cita. Pero eso era, tenía una cita, con ella, su Akane.

"La casualidades no existen, solo son causalidades. Las coincidencias son tan solo una señal de interés y atención, en un intento de conectarse con la persona que le gusta.

Esos encuentros casuales o accidentales, no son coincidencias. Es una forma que él encuentra de mantenerse cerca, pero sin parecer que acosa y sin llegar a incomodar evitando infundir miedo o desconfianza".

Una amplia sonrisa adorno su rostro, ese libro lo conocía mejor que nadie.


	6. Confianza

******. . . .**

***** Confianza *****

**. . . .**

******. . . .**

Faltaba poco para la media tarde y Ranma no llegaba. Se encontraba retrasado, igual que siempre. Cosa que a ella no le hacía sorpresa. Estaba más que acostumbrada a los retrasos del joven, así que seguro ese día no sería la excepción. Llegaría mucho más tarde de lo que había dicho o tal vez, a lo que ella más se inclinaba, la dejaría plantada.

Levantó los hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto, aun cuando su corazón comenzaba a adquirir un sentimiento de tristeza y desilusión. Observó su reloj por décima vez y volvió a su lectura. Lo esperaría un poco más y luego se marcharía.

"Cuando un hombre se siente atraído, su actitud se ve comprometida. A los hombres les gusta tener el control de sus emociones. Siempre quieren controlarlo todo a su manera sin permitirse parecer vulnerables, o débiles ante los demás. Buscará la forma de permanecer neutral a sus emociones y sentimientos, desviando cualquier tema relacionado al amor.

Pero, un hombre traicionado por los nervios, puede llegar a tener una actitud un tanto fuera de lo común. Si se comporta de una manera poco relajada, se ríe de manera inexplicable y sus movimientos son nerviosos; no podrá desenvolverse con naturalidad o de la misma forma en que normalmente lo hace.

Un síntoma de este peculiar momento, es un leve o muy pronunciado sonrojo y un aceleramiento en su ritmo cardiaco. ¡Ese, es un buen momento para tomar la iniciativa!

Ayúdalo a relajarse, infúndele confianza y toma esa oportunidad como tuya. Improvisa lo que tu corazón te demande".

— Improvisar — murmuró ligeramente contrariada, pensando en lo difícil que le sería hacer aquello si la oportunidad se daba. No estaba muy segura de siquiera intentarlo.

Pasó un par de páginas y continuó con la lectura.

"Otro punto muy importante que se debe tomar en cuenta, es el interés en lo que a ti te gusta.

Si un hombre pasa por encima de sus propios gustos para acompañarte y compartir los tuyos, significa que le importas demasiado. Un ejemplo de esto puede suceder a la hora de mirar una película. Puede que a él le guste un determinado género como la acción o el terror y tú prefieras una de romance. Él será capaz de mirarla sin quejarse por darte gusto".

Rió de manera incrédula ante el texto.

No podía siquiera imaginarse a Ranma viendo una película romántica. Sobre todo sabiendo lo ridículo que a él podían llegarle a parecerle esas cosas.

Solo tenía que recordar la cantidad de veces que solían mirar películas en casa, y como él de manera desconsiderada, se saltaba todo lo que le pareciera cursi y tonto, sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, eso sería pedirle mucho a aquel tonto.

— Akane — escuchó la voz de él llamarla, demasiado cerca. Levantó la vista algo temerosa, solo para comprobar que efectivamente estaba frente a ella. Instintivamente cerró el libro y como pudo lo metió dentro su bolso, en un intento de ocultarlo de su prometido — ¿Qué lees? — preguntó el joven con fingida curiosidad.

— Nada que te importe — contestó ella con el ceño fruncido y poniéndose a la defensiva, a lo que Ranma frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto, que ella ignoro. Le causaba cierta vergüenza que el supiera tan solo el título de aquel libro. Lo menos que ella quería, era que él se burlara —. Llegas tarde — le reclamó con seriedad.

El joven se tensó por un instante y pareció pensar su respuesta. Sabía muy bien lo celosa que ella podía llegar a ser y los problemas que podían a llegar a tener si le decía la razón de su retraso. Y eso, era lo que menos quería.

— Tuve que deshacerme de Shampoo — decidió admitir con cierto temor, aun a sabiendas de lo que aquella declaración podía significar. Sin embargo, no quería mentirle. Él quería lograr una diferencia con ella, y que mejor manera de empezar que hacer las cosas como se debe e intentar minimizar los daños.

Akane lo miró entre sorprendida y molesta. Los celos comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Ranma rogó que ella se lo tomara con más calma o en serió tendría serios problemas.

— Ya veo — dijo intentando parecer impasible y controlar la furia que sentía —. Y… ¿para que me pediste que viniera? — preguntó con frialdad. Ranma suspiró, las cosas no se veían nada bien. Nada era peor que la indiferencia de Akane.

— Quiero invitarte un helado — dijo intentando mantener una sonrisa. Los nervios estaban por traicionarlo.

Akane se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el joven y lo miró interrogante, pero el solamente la miraba sonriente. Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza levemente, y comenzó a caminar a su lado en silencio.

— Luego podríamos ver una película — habló de manera casual, intentando romper el silencio y mirándola de reojo. Akane lo observó extrañada, tal y como si no lo conociera —. Si tú quieres —. Se maldijo internamente, exhortándose a mantener la calma y la compostura.

— Bien — dijo ella deteniéndose y apuntándolo en el pecho de manera enérgica, haciéndolo retroceder —. ¿Qué pretendes?

— Nada. Solo quiero ser amable — respondió ofendido.

— ¿Amable? — preguntó incrédula y con un rastro de desconfianza —. Tú no puedes ser amable…menos conmigo.

— Vamos, akane. ¿No puedes por un momento dejar de estar enojada? — le preguntó sonriente —. Después de todo, te iras pronto. Solo quiero que estemos bien.

Se sorprendió ante las palabras de su prometido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por su actitud. Él tenía razón, se iría pronto y era mejor aprovechar el tiempo.

Suspiró resignada y le regalo una sonrisa. Sonrisa que ocultó el rastro de tristeza y pesar que la invadió. A él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo su partida.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió de manera inesperada para Akane. Ranma la había llevado a la heladería, y por mucho que ella había esperado que él se transformara en chica como le era costumbre, este hecho no sucedió.

Por el contrario, el joven había entrado adelantándose y eligiendo su sabor favorito, para después llevarla a un lugar muy apartado del local. Y por mucho que se habían mantenido en silencio y con pequeñas preguntas acompañadas de pequeños monólogos por respuesta, la habían pasado bien.

— ¿Cuál veremos? — le preguntó observando la cartelera. Pensando en que no había mucha variedad.

— ¿C-cuál te gustaría? — preguntó el joven pasando saliva con dificultad. Lo más difícil había llegado. Demostrarle que se interesaba por lo que a ella le gustaba, le iba a costar un poco.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó la joven y él asintió con la cabeza. No podía decir nada o seguro diría algo que arruinaría todo. Ella lo miró por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, buscando alguna reacción por parte del joven —. Romance en Viena — dijo inesperadamente.

— D-de acuerdo — reacciono automáticamente dirigiéndose hacia la taquilla, dejando a una muy confundida Akane. Un sonrojo que parecía quemarle el rostro, lo había cubierto de manera inevitable. Por un momento había tenido la leve esperanza, de que ella no elegiría esa película.

* * *

Lo observaba de reojo, intentando adivinar sus movimientos. Una risita inevitable escapo de sus labios. El joven parecía tenso y a ella le causaba gracia. En las escenas comprometedoras, él parecía estar sudando y casi podía el sonrojo en el rostro de él.

Lo vio pasar el brazo por el respaldo del asiento de ella, mientras reía de forma errática. Claramente podía darse cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven, casi sin pensarlo. Él estaba haciendo todo por y para ella. No pudo evitar sonreír complacida ante ese hecho y si hubiera observado al joven, justo en el momento en que la luz de la pantalla ilumino su rostro, se habría percatado de la sonrisa en el rostro de él.


	7. Una mirada, una caricia

******.**

**Una mirada, una caricia **

**.**

******.**

"La mirada de un hombre puede decir más de lo que aparenta. Con una simple mirada, puede expresar: ternura, deseo, anhelo, emoción…

La comunicación no solo se trata de palabras. Existen muchos modos de comunicación y entre ellos están lo que los ojos dicen. Cuando nuestros sentimientos nos rebasan y no encontramos palabras para expresar nuestro sentir, utilizamos la mirada como método de comunicación".

Estaba tan concentrada en sus ejercicios matutinos, que no se había percatado de los ojos que la veían con ternura y devoción. Desde la entrada del dojo, Ranma la observaba desde poco más de una hora.

Se había tomado la preocupación de ocultar su presencia de ella, algo que se le había hecho costumbre en los últimos días.

No podía evitar sonreír con orgullo cada que la chica lograba una nueva evolución con perfección y elegancia. No podía negar lo mucho había mejorado, aunque distara de ser la mejor de todas debido a su torpeza.

Aun no entendía como ella podía realizar aquellas katas con tanta precisión sin equivocarse cuando pensaba que él no la estaba observando. Cosa que le parecía realmente extraña porque cuando entrenaban juntos, ella solía equivocarse constantemente. Era como si se encontrara nerviosa por algo.

La vio hacer unas evoluciones propias de la familia Saotome y su mirada brillo por la emoción. Si su orgullo no lo detuviera y su aspereza no llenara su boca, estaba seguro que con unas palabras podría decirle más de lo que pensaba. Pero él no era así. Su relación con ella era diferente a lo que podía anhelar en su interior.

Akane se giró repentinamente al sentir aquellos penetrantes ojos sobre de ella. Se sintió erizar al sentir como parecía traspasarle hasta el alma. Inevitablemente sus ojos se encontraron y ella pudo observar algo que la hechizó por completo. La mirada de Ranma era cálida y profunda, de una manera tan penetrarte que parecía querer desnudar lo que ella ocultaba tras sus ojos.

Pestañeó un par de veces rompiendo aquella exquisita conexión y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, Saotome? — se había sentido perturbada y necesitaba recurar el control o el nerviosismo haría presa de ella.

— Nada interesante — respondió el joven, evitando el contacto visual—. Tu padre quiere hablarte.

Akane se desconcertó ante la calma con la que él le había hablado. Lo miró escudriñándolo, en un intento de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con el chico, pero este evadía su mirada, observando el suelo. Resopló frustrada ante la barrera que su prometido estaba poniendo entre ella. Lo vio vacilar un instante, en un vano intento de decir algo.

— "Si mira hacia abajo cuando te habla, son síntomas de un extremo respeto, sumisión o miedo" —. Murmuró por lo bajo, abandonando el dojo.

Ranma la vio salir y una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro. Estaba muerto del pánico, ante la posible reacción de la chica. Se sobo el cuello ante la tensión que sintió acumularse en esa zona. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

* * *

Genma Saotoe y Sound Tendo, se encontraban en la sala tomando con una taza entre de entre las manos. En apariencia, solamente parecía estar disfrutando del momento, pero nada era lo que parecía. Ambos hombres se sostenían la mirada de forma desafiante y hostil. Se habían enfrascado en una lucha silenciosa, la cual parecía no tener final

— Usted lo hará, Tendo — Genma no parpadeó ni un instante ante esta declaración y sorbió un poco del té.

— Es su hijo, Saotme — contradijo Soun, imitando la acción de su contraparte.

— Si, pero Akane es su hija. Es su deber.

— Pero usted, es el huésped de esta familia. Debería contribuir en algo — Sound Tendo bajó la taza colocándola sobre la mesa, pero sin perder su posición de lucha. La misma que había estaba llevando desde una hora atrás.

Genma Saotome acomodó sus gafas con lentitud. El patriarca Tendo, no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder.

— ¿Querías verme, papa? — escucharon una voz muy conocida aproximarse a ellos, ocasionado que rompieran el contacto visual. Ambos hombre asintieron instintivamente sin pensar. Akane solamente se limitó a sonreír de manera desconfiada y tomo lugar a un costado de ellos.

— Akane…— la llamó su padre nerviosamente. Conociendo el carácter de su joven hija y tomando en cuenta lo sucedido la última vez, estaba casi seguro que nada bueno resultaría de eso. Tragó con dificultad y observó a su amigo, el cual para su mala fortuna, había adquirido el aspecto de un enorme panda —. Esta tarde iras con Kasumi y la señora Saotome… a comprar tu vestido — añadió lo último con cierto temor y duda.

— ¿Vestido? — preguntó la joven arqueando las cejas. El patriarca suspiró.

— Tu boda será en tres días — dijo casi sin pensar y de la manera más rápida que pudo.

— ¿De qué boda estás hablando? — Akane se había incorporado de forma amenazante — ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

— Ranma y tú, se casaran en tres días. Los preparativos están casi listos.

— ¡¿Pero que se han creído ustedes?! — preguntó golpeando la mesa con las palmas, observando con furia a los hombres frente a ella.

— Ranma ha consentido en su matrimonio — se defendió su padre, intentando sonar firme—. Es por el bien del dojo. Para asegurar el linaje Tendo.

Akane se quedó congelada, sin llegar a escuchar lo último. En su cabeza solo retumba el hecho, de que su prometido hubiera consentido casarse con ella. Por alguna razón, eso le pareció un déjà vu. Los patriarcas aprovecharon el estado de desconcierto de la joven y huyeron de manera sigilosa, cuidando de no llamar la atención de la misma.

Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando procesar la información. Frunció el ceño y buscó a sus progenitores con la mirada, dispuesta a arreglar cuentas con ellos.

— Cobardes — murmuró molesta y abandonó la sala en busca de su involucrado prometido.

* * *

— Idiota — gritó partiendo con furia los ladrillos. Había buscado a su prometido por toda la residencia, y no había podido encontrarlo. Imaginó que estaría huyendo de ella o en el peor de los casos, estaría con las otras chicas.

Pero ya arreglaría cuentas con él. De eso estaba segura.

— No sabía que odiaras tanto a esos pobre ladrillos — escuchó su burlona voz, haciéndola incorporarse con los sentidos alerta.

Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio ahí, apoyado del marco de la puerta, observándola con atención. Se sonrojó por un leve instante, pero frunció el ceño decididamente y se acercó a él de manera amenazante.

— Tú, grandísimo idiota — le dijo empujándolo con furia — ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

— No sé de qué hablas — respondió evadiendo la pregunta. La había evitado durante casi todo el día. No era ningún tonto. De ninguna manera la enfrentaría después de que ella hubiera hablado con sus padres.

— ¡Sabes de que habló! — le gritó molesta. El joven retrocedió, pensando en que no había sido buena idea enfrentarla en ese momento. Pensó que tal vez, debó haber esperado unos días — ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?! ¡¿Acaso pensabas decirme cuando estuviéramos casados?!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — respondió enérgicamente ofendido. Akane se detuvo en su acusación, cayendo en la cuenta de lo acababa de decir, momentos antes. Ambos desviaron la mirada —. Me lo dijeron el día que te invite al cine, hace dos días —. Akane lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Dos días? ¿Y pretendes que eso me hagas sentir mejor? — preguntó en un suspiró.

— Lo siento, no sabía cómo decirte — se disculpó con ella. En realidad se sentía culpable. De alguna manera, sentía que la estaba obligando a estar con él de por vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, la quería para él y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

— ¿Qué te ofrecieron? — la escuchó preguntarle con seriedad.

— ¿Eh? — la miró confundido, no entendía nada.

— Sí, ¿con qué te han chantajeado para que aceptes? — preguntó fatigada. Conocía bien a sus padres, y principalmente, conocía bien a su prometido. De ninguna manera él habría aceptado casarse con ella, así repentinamente. No sin obtener nada a cambio.

— Nada, no me han ofrecido nada — respondió sonrojado, mirándola con intensidad. Ella lo miró con desconfianza y él se sintió ofendido por ello —. Akane, no somos unos niños… tu padre está preocupado por ti, por el futuro del dojo… y yo…yo — suspiró frustrado, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

— Ya veo. Te han presionado y tú has aceptado… por honor —. Lo miró sorprendido y a la vez resignado.

— Akane…yo… — le dijo con suavidad mirando sus labios. Levantó una mano y la pasó por la mejilla de ella, regalándole una temblorosa caricia —. No hay nada que hacer, pero podemos intentarlo. Al final sucedería ¿no?...Vamos a cenar, nos están esperando — le hizo señas con la cabeza, y ella pudo observar a toda la familia mirándolos desde la entrada de la casa.

Ambos suspiraron y se regalaron una sonrisa cómplice. Inconscientemente, Akane se llevó la mano a la zona que él había acariciado.


	8. El significado de una caricia

**** El significado de una caricia ****

**.**

**.**

Una fuerte patada fue lanzada cortando el aire al instante. Si hubiese tenido un blanco, era cien por cierto seguro que hubiera sido derribado con las costillas adoloridas o rotas. La furia que sentía se denotaba en aquel golpe dado al vacío. Su sentir era una extraña mezcla de alegría, emoción, furia y un cierto deje de decepción.

Eso sin contar el hecho de que no había dormido bien. Y lo que era peor, el culpable de tantas emociones encontradas, parecía haber desaparecido.

¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ponerlo en su lugar! Pero el muy idiota la había desarmado con esa mirada llena de ternura e intensidad. La había acorralado con tan solo esa caricia. ¡Y cómo no! Si era algo que jamás pensó recibiría de él.

"El significado de una caricia" había leído horas después de estar intentando conciliar el sueño. "Los hombres utilizan mucho el lenguaje corporal, para dejar en claro lo que sienten o lo que piensan. ¡Claro, como si el lenguaje humano no fuera extenso! Sin embargo, no debemos olvidar que las mujeres no se las ponemos fácil. Mientras que a ellos les gusta estar en silencio, a nosotras nos gusta que nos hablen. Pero para ellos, un gesto puede funcionar como una extensa variedad de palabras. Una caricia recibida de un hombre, puede significar mucho más de lo que esperamos. El significado de cada caricia, depende del lugar donde se recibe.

Si te acaricia el rostro con ternura, está tratando de transmitir lo mucho que le gustas.

Si te acaricia el cabello, significa que le causas ternura y siente un amor tierno y sincero hacia ti. Si juega enredando las manos en tu cabello, quiere que le digas lo que sientes.

Una caricia en las manos, está tratando de decir que necesita que lo entiendas. Busca en ti una cómplice.

Una caricia en los labios te quiere besar. Si te mira a los labios, puede considerarse como una caricia y te está diciendo que muere por besarte.

Si la demostración es publica, está tratando de dejar en claro sus sentimientos por ti. Dale tiempo, toma la iniciativa y déjale ser.

Te preguntaras porque simplemente no dice lo que siente. ¡Por Dios, es un hombre! Hay que darle méritos por intentarlo. Si por él fuera, querría que tú supieras todo sin que él tenga que hacer ni decir nada. Las mujeres tienden a querer escuchar palabras, mientras que ellos, tienden a morir por intentar decir algo."

Se sonrojó de tan solo recordar y negó con la cabeza, antes de volver a dar un golpe. Por un instante quiso reír por todo lo que el libro decía, parecía estar describiendo a su prometido. Pero eso no evitaba seguir enfadada con él.

— Cretino — dijo con molestia intentando desahogarse. No sabía con quién estaba molesta en realidad. Si con ella por intentar entenderlo o con él por no ser claro.

— Gracias —escuchó detrás de ella y girándose lanzó un golpe por mero instinto. El joven detuvo el golpe de su prometida y sin pensarlo la jaló hacia él abrazándola con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable por ser tan cobarde para decir las cosas. Intentando transmitirle de alguna maneras, el sentimiento que albergaba su corazón. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa reacción no era algo que esperaba. Ese atrevimiento por parte de él, no lo entendía.

"Un abrazo con fuerza, quiere que sepas que cuentas con él y que estará para ti siempre. Que te quiere muchísimo y no está dispuesto a dejarte ir. También puede ser un síntomas de miedo a perderte."

— Lo siento — murmuró sobre su cabello — eres tan brusca que no sabía cómo decirte.

La soltó con suavidad, alejándose de ella con prudencia. Akane estaba quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar. En su cabeza solo rondaba el significado de esa muestra de afecto, que acaba de recibir. Un sonrojó adorno su rostro y sentó de manera casi autómata, viendo como Ranma tomaba lugar frente a ella. Él no estaba en las mejores condiciones que ella. Las manos le sudaban y sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza de lo acababa de hacer. Y lo que era peor, ¡no se lo podía creer!

— Esta muy molesta — dijo con casualidad, sin ser una pregunta. Ella lo miró fijamente, sin siquiera saber que decir. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido por el momento tan intenso. Había experimentado sorpresa y susto y su corazón latía acelerado.

— De-debiste haberme dicho — negó con la cabeza. Claro, se le ocurría decirle eso después de ese abrazo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la causa de tanto alboroto en su interior.

— Akane…yo… — apretó los dientes con fuerza, no entendía porque las palabras se negaban a salir. Lo pensaba y no le parecía tan difícil, pero cuando quería dejarlas salir, se atoraban como espina enterrada. Sentía que era importante decirlas, pero simplemente no salían.

Agachó la cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo, sintiéndose derrotado. Akane lo miró fijamente y la comprensión se instaló en sus ojos e inevitablemente, sonrió. En otro momento y sin la ayuda de ese libro, lo habría golpeado hasta cansarse por utilizarla de esa manera.

Sin embargo, la duda latente se instaló en su corazón.

— ¿P-Porqué aceptaste? — preguntó con el corazón acelerado y retumbando en su pecho. Quería escucharlo y tenía la esperanza que él se lo dijera, aunque sabía que era esperar demasiado.

— Por…por… — balbuceó mirándola a los ojos, pero tan solo resopló. No podía, no entendía porque no podía. Se había propuesto cambiar las cosas en un principio, pero los nervios lo habían traicionado.

En un arranque de valentía tomó sus manos entre las de él y las acarició con ternura. Parecía que era todo lo que podría hacer por el momento. Ella lo miró sorprendida y comprendió. Lo dejaría ser. Ya después se encargaría de hacerlo hablar.

Un sonrojó se instaló en el rostro de ambos, debido a la familiaridad que estaban teniendo.

— Así que…dos días — mencionó casualmente, dejando sus manos entre las de él. Le gustaba el contacto y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. Ranma asintió con timidez, sin soltar su mano. Se sentía como nunca pensó. ¿Quién diría que para él, tocarla de esa manera sería como tocar el cielo? Ni siquiera él se lo pudo haber imaginado así.

— Mamá me pidió que te diera esto — le dijo entregándole una caja de tamaño mediano. Ella lo tomó sonriente y quiso abrirlo, pero él puso sus manos sobre las de ella impidiéndoselo —. Dijo que tenías que abrirlo sin mí.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— No tengo idea, pero dijo que era importante…por la boda.

— Nuestros padres están felices — cambió rápidamente de tema, evitando el momento incómodo. Si la madre de Ranma no quería que él lo viera, ya se imaginaba lo que podría ser y por supuesto que no se arriesgaría.

— ¿Y-Y tú, estas feliz? — preguntó él evitando su mirada.

— Digo…porque si tú no estás feliz, podemos…no sé…si tú quieres… — intentó decir ante el silencio de su prometida, pero le costaba. No era lo que él quería, pero debía darle una opción — cancelarlo.

Ella sonrió de lado y puso su mano sobre la de él, en un gesto de complicidad. Tal y como él había hecho momentos antes. Además, ella no quería cancelarlo. Solo quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.


	9. Yo quiero

**.**

**Yo quiero…**

**. **

**.**

Una sencilla evolución de katas de primer nivel, era lo que se esmeraba por demostrar a sus alumnos. Apenas comenzaba con la clase y su concentración parecía ir en decremento. Desde la mañana no había podido concentrarse, estaba actuando como un tonto adolescente y era lo que más le molestaba. Sabía muy bien que si no se controlaba, alguien se daría cuenta con facilidad de la farsa que había armado.

Hasta el momento agradecía internamente que Nabiki no se encontrara en Nerima. Si había alguien capaz de delatarlo, era ella. ¡Pero que decía! ¿Delatarlo? No, la chica haría más que delatarlo. Seguro lo chantajearía y se burlaría de él desmesuradamente, y después lo vendería como mercancía fresca ante las otras chicas, de eso no cabía la menor de las dudas.

Se movió entre los estudiantes corrigiendo la postura de algunos chicos. Eran apenas pequeños de entre nueve y once años, así que no podía exigirles más allá de lo que su capacidad les daba. Akane lo miraba con admiración, era sorprendente lo paciente que había resultado el chico, eso sin contar la amabilidad con la que se dirigía a los estudiantes y sin dejar de ser estricto en ningún momento.

Frunció el ceño repentinamente, ella era la única a la que trataba con cierta hostilidad. Torció una sonrisa y abandono el dojo, sin darse cuenta el incremento de aura había llamado la atención del joven artista marcial quien la miró de reojo. No pudo evitar suspirar con frustración, su prometida estaba molesta y vaya a saber porque.

Terminó de dar su clase un poco más apresurado que de costumbre, se ducho con la mayor prisa de la pudo ser capaz y se apresuró a encontrarla. No podía darse el lujo de otro malentendido entre ellos, había logrado calmar un poco las cosas como para permitirse una turbulencia. Además, no contaba con tiempo suficiente para lograr que las cosas mejoraran si todo se volvía un enredo, porque lo que había que lo planeado para varios meses, se había reducido a tan solo días.

.

Caminó con lentitud por la barda, no entendía dónde podría haberse metido. La había buscado por horas y comenzaba a preocuparse. Tuvo la tentación de buscarla donde Sahmpoo o tal vez Ukyo, pero no podía tentar a su suerte. Suficiente lata ya le daban aquellas chicas como para acarreárselas tras de él ese preciso día. Sobre todo que la noche ya había caído, por lo que tan solo le quedaba un día y no había logrado tanto como él esperaba.

Comenzó a patear una piedrecilla con la cabeza completamente gacha. Estaba por perder las esperanzas de lograr un poco más de empatía y conexión con su prometida.

— Menudo lío en el que me he metido — murmuró con tristeza, sabiendo que el tiempo prácticamente se le había agotado. Nabiki llegaría por la mañana y todo se convertiría en un caos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, la desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo cuando a lo lejos, sobre el puente pudo distinguirla. Estaba quieta y parecía muy pensativa; sin embargo, le pareció una imagen realmente hermosa. La brisa fresca movía su corto cabello de manera sinuosa, provocándolo y sonrojándolo, eso sin contar lo bien que se veía apoyada con ambas manos de la baranda. Si no fuera un idiota sin tacto, seguro le diría que se veía provocativa.

Disminuyó su aura todo lo que pudo, ocultando su presencia de ella, lo menos que quería era delatarse. Estaba más que decidido y si ello lo miraba de frente, toda esa seguridad se iría por el caño.

— "Si deposita un beso en tu cabello, abrazándote de manera intempestiva por detrás, es un auténtico signo de que no puede vivir sin ti" — se repitió a sí mismo, encaminándose con lentitud y paciencia hacía ella. Esperando que ella hubiese leído esa parte del libro y lograra entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Había practicado toda la noche hasta aprenderse de memoria aquella frase. Ni siquiera para el colegio recordó haber estudiado tanto, lo cual era realmente irónico.

Se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza, por momentos sentía que el pánico se apoderaría de él y no lo lograría. Cuando de ella se trataba, siempre terminaba por portarse como un adolescente inmaduro, sin importar cuanto practicara lo contrario. Toda esta situación le parecía más difícil que practicar artes marciales.

— Ya lo has hecho antes — se repitió internamente sonrojándose, intentando infundirse el valor necesario y recordando las pocas veces que se había atrevido a ser familiar con ella.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y caminó los pasos restantes que lo separaban de ella, con la única idea en mente de sentirla entre sus brazos.

Se paró detrás de ella y con brazos temblorosos, posó sus manos en su cintura y depositó un suave, firme y tierno beso sobre sus cabellos.

Akane se sobresaltó ante la intrusión hacia su persona, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Por un momento se sintió asustada, pero el calor del joven la tranquilizó. Podía reconocer sus abrazos. ¡Y como no, si infinidad de veces había tenido la oportunidad de estar entre ellos!, cuando la salvaba.

Sin embargo, eso no la hacía sentirse menos turbada. Todo lo contrario, la hacía perder la capacidad de razonar y actuar ante una situación como esa. Su intenso carácter era desarmado ante los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Intentó moverse y separarse de él, pero solo ocasiono que el joven acentuara más su agarre impidiéndoselo. Podía escuchar el corazón de Ranma latir a gran velocidad y eso la complació. Estaba tan nervioso y desconcertado como ella.

En ese momento tuvo la certeza de que él, estaba luchando contra sí mismo para lograr actuar de esa manera.

— Si… si quieres… — murmuró temblorosamente — puedes…puedes golpearme —. Y se separó de ella lentamente, cerrando los ojos en espera del castigo por parte de la joven. No podía esperar menos por tal atrevimiento. Había rebasado el límite de lo establecido inmaduramente en su relación.

El golpe no llegó, obligándolo a abrir los ojos buscando el porqué, con el latente temor de que ella se hubiera marchado dejándolo solo con sus intenciones, de que el aura que sentía de ella en ese momento, fuera una ilusión.

La vio ahí quieta, con las manos sobre el pecho, aun dándole la espalada. Parecía que su grado de desconcierto había sido mucho mayor.

— A-A-ka-ne — habló entrecortadamente en un susurró, colocando una mano sobre su hombro —. Lo-lo siento — dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzado y a la vez sorprendido de estarse disculpando. En otro momento le habría dicho quién sabe cuántas barbaridades, tan solo para zafarse de aquella incómoda y perturbadora situación.

— No…no tienes que ser …tan… tan… — las palabras se había atorado en su garganta y Ranma comprendió. Era exactamente lo que a él le sucedía cada vez que quería decirle lo que sentía.

— Quiero hacerlo — dijo con suavidad y colocándose a su lado, se apoyó de la baranda entrecruzando los dedos. Observaron por un largo rato las estrellas a través del agua bajo el puente, sin decir nada.

El silencio se alargó el tiempo suficiente para lograr apaciguar un poco el sonrojo de sus rostros.

— Yo solo… — Ranma rompió el silencio, en un nuevo intento por decir exactamente lo que quería.

— No es necesario…sé qué haces las cosas por honor…lo entiendo — dijo quedamente, inclinado la mirada.

— ¡No es por eso! — dijo entre dientes, tragándose el enfado que amenazaba con hacerse presente. Exaltado metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña cajita en color rosa y extendiendo un poco la mano hacia la derecha, se la puso enfrente sin moverse de su posición. Akane levantó la mirada asombrada y confundida, sin animarse a tomarlo, giró el rostro observándolo por un instante — sé que aún no es San Valentín — dijo levantando la mirada hacia el cielo —, pero no podía esperar…

— Entiendo — concilió con una sonrisa tímida y tomó lo que su prometido le estaba ofreciendo — pero aún no es…

— Sé que es algo occidental — la interrumpió sin mirarla. Sabiendo muy bien que si lo hacía, perdería toda la compostura y concentración en cada una de sus palabras —, pero creo que este es el momento justo.

Akane asintió y abrió la pequeña cajita. Se sorprendió al ver que lo que en un principio creyó un chocolate, no lo era.

— Ranma…— murmuró con mucha suavidad — esto es…¿está bien si yo?… — el joven asintió mirándola con intensidad. Las palabras en ese momento no parecían existir, pero para ninguno de los dos fue realmente necesario —. No tenías que dármelo — dijo en un suspiro, observando el sencillo anillo que su prometido acababa de entregarle.

Ranma le sonrió con ternura.

— Quería hacerlo — evitó su mirada y Akane sonrió.

— Shampoo y Ukyo se enojaran — dijo burlonamente, intentando romper el momento. Para ambos era difícil y necesitaba aliviar un poco la tensión.

— No me importa — respondió el joven agradecido.

— Bobo — dijo sacándole la lengua. Ranma frunció el ceño y Akane se echó a reír.


	10. Un poco de humor, una dosis de celos

**.**

**Un poco de humor, una dosis de celos.**

**.**

**.**

"Si un hombre ríe cuando se encuentra a tu lado, quiere decir que le agradas, que la pasa muy bien contigo y que disfruta cada momento de tu compañía. Esto significa que simplemente ese hombre, está enamorado de ti".

La vio reírse de él con descaro e hizo un gesto ofendido, mientras un sonrojo lo cubría. Le parecía realmente hermosa, muy a pesar que estaba burlándose de él. Sonrió aliviado, había logrado darle el anillo sin desmayarse y sin ser interrumpido como aquella vez.

Se echó a reír de solo recordarlo. Cuanto lo habían perseguido creyendo que era un anillo de compromiso, lo que él estaba a punto de ofrecerle ese día. El lío que había pasado por tan solo una caja de pastillas. Ahora, ahí estaba, entregándole un anillo real. Si alguna de ellas se lo hubiera siquiera imaginado, habría tenido serios problemas para lograr su cometido.

Se preguntó cómo era que sus padres habían logrado mantener todo en secreto. Ya tan solo quedaba un día y afortunadamente, no había tenido más problemas de lo acostumbrado. Aunque aún no podía estar tranquilo, todavía faltaba lo más difícil.

— ¡Oye! — le grito ofendido — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— ¿En serio no lo ves? — Preguntó la joven con picardía — Airén, Ranchan ¿Qué significa esto? — dijo imitando la voz de las otras chicas. Ranma enarcó una ceja, aguantándose la risa.

— Muy graciosa — reclamó frunciendo el ceño para luego sonreír burlón —. Akane Tendo, yo, Kuno Tatewaki, aceptó ese anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor — dijo imitando la acción de su prometida y tomando la pose del joven Kuno.

Akane se tensó por un momento y ambos rieron relajándose al instante.

— Habrá problemas — mencionó la joven en un arranque de raciocinio y por un leve instante, su semblante adquirió tristeza.

Ranma le sonrió y tomó sus manos de forma temblorosa, acunándolas dentro las de él, ayudándola a relajarse. Ella recordó con claridad, lo que aquel libro decía.

"La forma en que toma tu mano es muy importante.

Si cubre tu mano con la suya, es un claro signo de que quiere protegerte. Intenta transmitirte seguridad y su apoyo incondicional ante cualquier adversidad."

No pudo evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de ser un tonto que no entendía nada la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando se lo proponía podía ser tierno. Claro, a su manera pero tierno.

Ranma la observó sonrojado y evadiendo su mirada enfocó un punto a uno metros de ellos. Le pareció divisar una pequeña sombra negra y frunció el ceño, consciente de que no todo podía ser perfecto.

— Vamos, se hace tarde — le dijo jalándola de la mano y encaminándose al lado contrario.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué sucede contigo? — pregunto confundida por el repentino cambio en su prometido.

— Nada — dijo secamente. Akane lo miró enfadada arrebatándose de él, pensando que realmente los hombres, eran difíciles de entender.

— ¡¿Por qué te comportas como un…?! — y no pudo terminar su reclamo, porque seguidamente escuchó un chillido que se le hizo muy familiar —. ¡Pchan! — dijo enérgicamente dándose la vuelta.

En seguida divisó al cerdito que venía a toda prisa hacía ella, con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Ranma resopló con molestia, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y lamentándose, que Ryoga no hubiera seguido igual que siempre; perdido en algún lugar de Japón o de China tal vez.

Vio como el pequeño cerdito negro se lanzó a los brazos de su prometida e instintivamente reacciono sin pensarlo, tomándolo de la pañoleta. Impidiéndole de este modo, lograr su cometido.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?! — reclamó molesta por la intromisión del joven.

— Esta sucio — respondió con seriedad y ella lo miró con desconfianza. Sabía muy bien el poco aprecio que su joven prometido, tenía hacía su mascota —. No sabes donde ha estado.

— ¡Ranma, es tan solo un cerdo! — habló con impaciencia, intentando tomar al animalito que buscaba la forma de defenderse.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú dices! — dijo enérgicamente agitándolo y colocándolo fuera del alcance de la joven.

Akane lo miró analíticamente, buscando el motivo de reaccionar del joven. Se acercó a él de forma decidida desconcertándolo en el acto, y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, ella le arrebató el cerdito de las manos.

— ¡Es- solo- un- cerdo! — dijo con lentitud acercándolo al rostro del joven, mientras que el animalito intentaba demostrar el afecto mutuo hacia él. Ranma intentó tomarlo nuevamente y ella le sacó la lengua alejándolo de él, apretándolo contra su pecho. Cosa que por supuesto no le hizo nada de gracia al joven, pero que el cerdito agradecía internamente —. No entiendo porque te pones así — la joven hizo un gesto negativo de incomprensión.

Ranma no contestó, tan solo se limitó a ignorarla.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, mientras el joven cruzaba miradas amenazantes y fugaces, previamente correspondidas por el cerdito negro.

— ¡Ya veo, estas celoso! — dijo ella repentinamente, dejándolo sorprendido —. Estas celoso de Pchan — declaró con victoria.

— Eso no es cierto — se defendió —. Tu misma dijiste que solo era un cerdo.

— ¡Estas celoso! — volvió a decir sonriendo ampliamente, que el inevitablemente se le quedó mirando.

— Te sientes amenazado por Pchan — le dijo plantándose frente a él — eres un tonto. Tú eres mi prometido.

— Yo no estoy… — se privó bruscamente de sus palabras, sintiéndose como un gran tonto. Ella tenía razón, era su prometida y pronto sería su esposa. La vio sonreír y sus defensas se derrumbaron. Le regaló una mirada maliciosa a su amigo, pronto se encargaría de él.


	11. Segundo paso: buscando una declaración

**.**

**Segundo paso: buscando una declaración de amor. **

**.**

**.**

"Los hombres hablan poco, no son expresivos y mucho menos comunicativos. Un hombre nunca intenta decir 'algo', solamente te lo dice o no te dice nada.

Pueden llegar a ser tan callados y profundizar más en sus pensamientos que una mujer. Desconectarse de la realidad, pero sin dejar de prestarte atención.

Puedes hablar con un hombre y pensar que no te está escuchando, pero si le pides que te repita lo que dijiste, te lo dirá sin pensar y sin siquiera percatarse del significado de lo que ha dicho"

Para Ranma todo parecía en un sueño; caminaba por el parque junto a Akane, pero para nada parecía prestar atención. Por momentos parecía estar pensando algo y otros parecía estar aburrido. Lo cierto era que estaba más que metido en sus pensamientos. El joven no entendía como las chicas eran capaces de localizarlo a donde quiera que fuera y se preguntaba cómo era que había llegado a esa situación.

Pensó que esta vez les había costado perder a Shampoo. La amazona los había seguido con la firme intención en que tuvieran una cita, a lo cual por supuesto él no estaba dispuesto.

Por momentos, miraba de reojo la mano de su prometida, con la firme intención de tomarla entre las suyas, pero al último minuto se arrepentía. Akane no parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho, ya que solamente hablaba haciéndole plática.

Se sentaron frente al lago y mientras hablaban, el joven no pudo evitar perder su mirada en el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante, una de ellas era el chantaje que Nabiki le había hecho por la mañana. Debió imaginar siquiera que eso pasaría.

Aun no podía creer que apenas llevaba un par de horas que la joven había llegado y ya lo había descubierto. Se preguntó si había algo que le pudiese ocultar de alguna manera.

Suspiró de manera casi imperceptibles, mantenerla de su lado le había costado parte de sus ganancias en el dojo por un mes. Aunque no es que le importara, bien había valido la pena. Lo que menos quería era que las otras chicas interrumpieran todo de nueva cuenta, si no se vería obligado a raptar a la novia. De ningún modo estaba dispuesto a permitirse alejarse de él, iría con ella de ser necesario.

Claro, todo en su cabeza parecía sonar tan fácil, pero no lo era. En realidad las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían. ¿Cómo podría ir él en contra de la confianza que ella estaba depositando en él, para atender el dojo en su ausencia? Eso era difícil, tenía honor y palabra después de todo. Por algo era un artista marcial serio.

Pensó en que necesitaría un plan de respaldo, por si las cosas marchaban mal. Si tan solo fuera capaz de vencer su nerviosismo y decirle lo que tenía que decir. Exponerle sus sentimientos no parecía ser tarea fácil y el tiempo se le había agotado. Por la mañana ella se habría convertido en su esposa y no habría logrado decirle antes de eso.

Pensó en que sería un patán si no lograba sincerarse con ella antes de eso. Claro, sin contar en el problema que enfrentaría cuando se enterase que en realidad la boda había sido idea de él. Se enfadaría con él, eso era seguro. Y todo por su orgullo que al parecer no le permitía hacer las cosas como una persona normal.

— Diablos, ¿quién puede ser normal? — pensó para sí mismo. Sabía muy bien que en realidad con ellos nada podía ser normal. Después de todo, gracias a su padre tenía otra prometida ¿no?

Ahh, y eso sin contar la que se había sumado por culpa de una tonta ley amazona. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no todo era culpa de su padre. Debió suponer que algo había en contraste con el beso de la muerte que la chica le había dado, todo era tan obvio.

Y Ryoga. De cierta forma era responsable de que el chico hubiera caído en el estanque de Jusenkyo y conociera a su prometida. Si él no le hubiera provocado, nunca lo hubiera seguido y podría descansar tranquilo sin el pendiente de que el joven dormía junto a su futura esposa. Los celos no lo comerían vivo cada vez que se lo imaginaba observándola en situaciones poco decentes.

Ukyo. Para él ese era otro asunto. En realidad ahí sí que era culpa de su padre.

Con Mouse las cosas eran diferentes, eso lo consideraba un mal entendido como todos los que su vida normal le permitían a diario. Como el hecho de que los hermanos Kuno se hubieran declarado eternos enamorados de él, ambos al mismo tiempo. Todo porque estaba en el momento equivocado, a la hora equivocada. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que los dos eran tercos y ciegos para ver y entender las cosas.

Ridículos malentendidos a su parecer. Todos provocados por él mismo, sin querer. Ahora podía verlo con más claridad, desde otra perspectiva. De la misma manera en que él mismo había provocado que las cosas entre él y Akane marcharan con dificultad.

— Yo y mi bocota — murmuró de manera casi imperceptible.

— ¿Ranma? — escuchó casi como si de un sueño se tratara — ¿Ranma?

— ¿Eh? — respondió parpadeando un par de veces, apartando su mirada del lago. Observó a su prometida y vio que esta lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Estaba enfada, de eso no cabía la menor duda — ¿Qué sucede? — dijo enfocando sin querer otra vez el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, preguntándose porque le resultaba tan atrayente.

— No has estado escuchando nada de lo que te he dicho — reclamó con molestia.

— Por supuesto que si — afirmó con seguridad sin mirarla y sin dejar de vagar por sus propios pensamientos. No podía evitar distraerse.

Akane lo miró enojada, pero luego recordó su lectura de horas antes y una sonrisa sagaz adorno su rostro.

— Entonces repíteme lo que me dijiste en Jusenkyo — dijo con astucia.

— Que te amaba — respondió sin pensarlo y sin percatarse de lo que en realidad estaba diciendo. Akane sonrió victoriosa. Ranma acababa de asegurarle lo que había escuchado. No es que lo hubiera hecho de manera consciente y de cierta forma para ella, eso era trampa. Pero no le importaba, había logrado su cometido.

— Gracias — respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Ranma la miró confundido por un momento e inmediatamente se percató de lo que había dicho.

— Akane…no…— no podía creerlo, se lo había dicho sin pensar y no era así como lo quería. Lo peor de todo, es que se estaba sintiendo avergonzado. Su rostro había adquirido un intenso sonrojo — esto no…

— Vamos, Kasumi nos debe estar esperando — lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y adelantándose. No estaba dispuesta dejarlo que lo negará. No esta vez. De ninguna manera le daría la opción de retractarse.

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse la vuelta y ver que él seguía en la misma posición. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y había obtenido lo que quería: escuchar con palabras lo que el sentía. No podía considerarlo una declaración, pero al menos era un avance.

Siguió caminado lentamente, ya después la alcanzaría.


	12. Miedo

**.**

**Miedo**

**.**

**.**

El grandioso día por fin había llegado y ella se encontraba más que nerviosa. Su hermana y su tía la habían despertado muy temprano, alegando que se encontraba retrasada y debía apurarse. No había entendido nada y con mucho pesar se había levantado aun cuando tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Según le habían informado, la boda se adelantaría una hora.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, sentada frente a un espejo, mientras ambas mujeres se encargaban de peinarla y colocarle el hermoso velo nupcial. Aquel que había venido dentro de aquella caja de tamaño mediana, que su prometido le había entregado aquel día. Justo cuando le había dado la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Sonrió de tan solo pensarlo. El muy tonto le había dado una opción que no estaba para nada dispuesta a aceptar. Pero le causaba ternura de cierta manera, el hecho de que hubiese tomado su opinión en cuenta.

Sin embargo, distaba mucho de sentirse más tranquila. Los nervios se arremolinaban en su interior sin siquiera pensarlo. Recordó que ni siquiera la primera vez que estuvo en esa situación, se había sentido tan nerviosa.

Ni el hecho de saber que él la amaba aunque no se lo hubiese dicho directamente, la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que en cualquier momento entraría en pánico y el vértigo haría presa de ella. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de dar ese paso, sobre todo de forma tan repentina. Ni siquiera le habían dado el tiempo suficiente de asimilarlo y lo que era peor, su prometido con su comportamiento fuera de lo normal, no había ayudado.

Escuchó las voces de su tía y su hermana, pero no parecía estar presente. Parecía estar en otra realidad que no era la suya.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a bajar y enfrentar su destino, pero no logro avanzar más. Se había quedado de pie en medio de la habitación y por mucho que su cabeza le ordenaba que se moviera, su cuerpo no respondía.

Miles de dudas la asaltaron. El miedo se había apoderado de ella. Había escuchado acerca del pánico prenupcial, pero nunca pensó que le sucedería a ella. Todo parecía venírsele encima.

Ranma ingresó a la habitación preocupado. Cuando su madre le dijo que Akane no parecía estar bien, nunca se había imaginado lo que se encontraría.

La observó entre embelesado y preocupado. Por un lado tenía frente a él, a la que podía considerar la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Claro, esa era su opinión de hombre enamorado. Sin embargo, claramente pudo observar el miedo en el rostro de ella. Parecía estar aterrada y comprendió que él era el culpable.

¡Y cómo no!, si ya habían pasado por esa situación antes y no había resultado nada bien.

Se acercó con cautela, pero ella no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de moverse. Acarició su rostro con ternura y busco sus manos con las suyas, acariciándolas con suavidad. La joven se sorprendió reaccionando de su letargo, cuando vio como él se las llevó a los labios y depositó un suave y tierno beso sobre ellas.

Intentó moverse pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Ranma la había apretado en un férreo abrazo, frotando su espalda con suavidad en un intento de infundirle confianza y seguridad. Quería casarse con ella, pero tampoco la obligaría.

Depositó un beso en su frente y abandonó la habitación. La joven parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces, aun sin creerse lo que había pasado.

Un poco más tranquila pero evidentemente sonrojada, se acercó a su escritorio y tomó su libro. Se le había hecho un hábito aquella lectura y parecía que no podría dejarla por ningún motivo.

"Una caricia en la mano seguida de un beso, te adora y valora demasiado.

Si mientras te abraza frota tu espalda suavemente: quiere que sepas que te quiere mucho y desea que confíes en él"

A pesar de lo que había leído, no pudo evitar que su rostro se ensombreciera por la tristeza. Por alguna razón, la confianza parecía haberla abandonado.

— Huirá — se dijo a sí misma, demostrando la razón de su estado.

— ¿En serio crees que huirá? — escuchó la voz de Nabiki detrás de ella. Se giró con cautela para visualizar a su hermana que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

— No sé de qué hablas — dijo fingiendo desinterés, pero con los ojos brillantes a punto de estallar en mar de lágrimas.

— Por mil yens — dijo la mediana.

— Debes estar bromeando ¿cierto? — le preguntó incrédula, olvidando por un momento su miedo —. Tú te quedas con el cuarenta por ciento de las ganancias del dojo, ¿acaso no es suficiente?

Nabiki rió sorprendida ante la astucia de la joven. Le alegró ver que su pequeña hermana había reaccionado.

— Te lo dejó en quinientos, ya que Ranma me ha cedido el diez por ciento de su parte por un mes— dijo fingiendo casualidad, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué hizo qué? — pregunto sorprendida. Ahora la impetuosa necesidad por saber la razón que su prometido hubiera tenido para hacer aquello, la había invadido. Su miedo había sido reemplazado por la curiosidad. Nabiki extendió la mano en espera de recibir lo que estaba pidiendo—. Está bien — respondió derrotada, ante la sonrisa triunfal de la mediana. No había nada peor que infundirle curiosidad.

— Sabes, no importa cuánto tiempo te la pases leyendo, nunca entiendes nada — dijo observando el libro sobre el escritorio. Akane la miró amenazante, demostrando su enfado hacia ella —. ¿Crees que Ranma está haciendo lo que nuestros padres le han ordenado? ¡Por favor, Akane! A mí no me engaña.

— No entiendo — dijo mirando a su hermana de forma interrogante, la cual sonrió sagazmente y se encaminó a la puerta.

— Piénsalo, ¿por qué pagaría para mantener su boda en secreto? — le dijo con intriga, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Akane frunció el ceño incrédula. No creía la posibilidad que el joven fuera el que estaba detrás de todo. Sin embargo la duda se hizo se presente en ella, y recordó los gestos que su prometido había tenido con ella momentos antes.


	13. Un beso de amor

**.**

**Un beso de amor**

**.**

**.**

"Un beso en los labios aunque sea tímido, te ama. Ese tipo de besos, no es de los mayores muestras de amor entre una pareja; pero puede resultar realmente significativo"

**.**

Se encontraba más que nervioso, en espera de que su prometida decidiera hacer acto de presencia. Sabía muy bien que la joven no estaba en las mejores condiciones que él, por lo que no la culpaba si decidía en no formar parte de la ceremonia.

Hizo sus cálculos y supuso que habían pasado por lo menos veinte minutos desde que la había visto. Comenzaba a impacientarse y pensó que bien merecido se lo tenía. Todo por su tonto orgullo.

Debió saber que las cosas no funcionarían. Tampoco podía culpar al libro, pues toda la culpa era de él, únicamente de él. Pensó en que debió haber intentado decirle algo, después de todo, decirle que la amaba de la forma en que había hecho la noche anterior, no contaba. Eso había sido un descuido suyo y no era de la forma en que él quería decirlo.

— Eres un cobarde, Saotome — se reprochó mentalmente.

Sintió un alivio en su corazón cuando la vio entrar al dojo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla, la alegría era inevitable.

La vio colocarse a su lado, con el rostro impasible y serio. Tragó con dificultad, sabiendo que aún no pasaba lo peor. Todavía quedaban detalles pendientes entre ellos y eso para él, era lo más difícil.

Toda pasó frente a sus ojos de manera fugaz. Firmaron los papeles y realizaron todo el proceso de la ceremonia de manera casi autómata. Ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos y con el latente temor a ser interrumpidos.

Ranma rogando en su interior que las cosas funcionasen como las había planeado. Le había pagado una muy buena cantidad a Nabiki para conseguir cambiar la hora de la ceremonia. No quería arriesgarse a que todo se arruinara, después de todo estaba a un paso de conseguirlo. Había tenido que aceptar delante de la mediana de las Tendo, su debilidad por su prometida. Cosa que no le había sido nada fácil. Le había costado parte de sus ahorros haber sido tan evidente, y sincerarse era la única condición que la joven había puesto para ayudarlo. Eso y una módica cantidad que incluían el diez por ciento de sus ganancias de un mes.

Akane por su parte, trataba de mantenerse tranquila, de evitar que el pánico se apoderara de ella nuevamente. Agradecía que Nabiki le hubiera dicho aquello, eso le había dado confianza necesaria para presentarse a su propia boda, pero no había eliminado el temor de que todo resultara como la primera vez.

La ceremonia concluyó con éxito, al fin estaban casados y ninguno se lo podía creer. Ahora solo quedaba un pequeño detalle, su primer beso.

Ranma la miró a los ojos y pasó saliva con dificultad. Se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos de forma temblorosa, haciendo uso de toda la valentía de la que era poseedor en esos momentos. Se sentía feliz y aterrado, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que bien podrían hacerlo desmayar. La miró a los ojos, deleitándose de ese brillo tan exquisito, de la certeza de saber que era suya, que al fin era su esposa.

El nerviosismo era compartido, mutuo, pero eso no lo detendría. Se inclinó hacia ella con mucha lentitud, intentando obviar el ardor de sus mejillas debido al sonrojo, y tímidamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella con torpeza.

No se movió, el contacto solo era superficial pero intenso. La sensación en ambos era más que implacable, inimaginable.

Ejerció un poco de presión con sus labios sobre los de ella, depositando de esta manera un pequeño beso, apenas entreabriendo la boca, sintiendo un pequeño roce del labio inferior de ella. Un cúmulo de sensaciones se instaló en su cuerpo, como un conocido cosquilleo de ansiedad y dicha. Las mariposas parecían haber anidado en su estómago sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Se sentía como jamás se pensó sentir.

El roce tan solo duro unos segundos que para ellos parecieron eternos. Se separó de ella con lentitud y pudo observarla en todo su esplendor. Con la dicha brillando en aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

Le sonrió nerviosamente y ella correspondió, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de haberla llevado de esa manera hasta donde la quería, pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Cuando estaba con ella todo era diferente. Cuando a ella la conoció, había conocido por primera vez lo que la palabra miedo significaba. El miedo latente a perderla en cada momento, de no ser correspondido, que ella se fijase en alguien más que no fuera él, que cualquiera la pudiese lastimar y él no estuviera ahí para impedirlo. Y lo más importante, el miedo de amar y ser amado. Nada le daba más pánico que el amor correspondido, porque para él, todo parecía una ilusión de la que no era merecedor.

Un estrepitoso sonido en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos, rompiendo la conexión que se había instaurado entre ellos, sacándolos de su pequeña burbuja por la que habían esperado durante años.

Una espátula cruzó en medio de ambos, especialmente dirigida a la sencilla, pero flamante novia. Ranma la había empujado reaccionando a tiempo, impidiendo que el artefacto lograra dar con su blanco.

Se puso frente a ella dispuesto a defenderla.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la preocupación en su rostro. La joven tan solo asintió con la cabeza, aun aturdida por el intenso momento de minutos antes. Ranma la observó de reojo analizando su persona, cerciorándose del estado físico de la chica, para después fijar por completo su atención unos metros frente a él, enfocando al grupo de chicas y jóvenes que habían llegado de manera repentina —. Ukyo, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — se dirigió a su vieja amiga con mucha seriedad. La joven Kuonji se sorprendió de la aspereza en las palabras de quien consideraba su prometido y su gran amor.

— No permitir que boda llevarse a cabo — fue la china quien respondió antelándose a la joven cocinera.

— Mi querido Ranma, no dejare que te cases con esa plebeya — aseguró Kodachi Kuno, en una tétrica y siniestra risa, bañando a la familia y amigos de los novios con una lluvia de rosas negras.

— Saotome, no permitiré que te robes la rosa más bella de mi jardín, la poseedora de todo mi amor — dijo Kuno Tatewaki, haciendo uso de su usual entrada con su böken, en una ridícula pose de ataque.

— ¡Ranma…! Como osas obligar a Akane a casarse contigo. ¡No te lo perdonare! — Grito Ryoga haciendo acto de presencia. Ranma suspiró cansinamente, por algún motivo la palabra obligar, retumbaba en su cabeza haciendo eco. Para él, algo había de cierto en las palabras del joven Hibiki.

Un tic se instaló repentinamente en su ceja, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Algo tenía que hacer y esta vez sería diferente. Ya no era el mismo chico de dieciséis años que se libraba de este tipo de situaciones, mofándose y ofendiendo a su ahora esposa.

Ahora, era un hombre de casi veintiún años, poseedor de la suficiente madurez; o al menos eso quería creer, capaz de resolver las cosas aceptando sus sentimientos y las consecuencias de sus actos.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero acto seguido una avalancha de furiosos jóvenes se lanzó hacia ellos dispuestos a atacarlos. Tomó a Akane en brazos y evadió el ataque.

El sacerdote vio con horror como los jóvenes parecía que se impactarían con él, se cubrió con sus brazos en un vano intento de protegerse del inevitable golpe. Para su buena fortuna, tan solo alcanzo a recibir el impacto de unas rosas negras y se desvaneció al instante.

Las jóvenes sin detenerse, atacaron sin piedad a la joven novia, la cual agradeció haber escogido un vestido sencillo con el que bien podía defenderse; mientras tanto, el novio evadía y devolvía los ataques del joven Hibiki.

— Hey, Akane — se escuchó la voz de Nabiki en medio de todo el alboroto y algo voló sobre las cabezas de los combatientes, siendo recibido por las manos de la aludida.

— Pero que… — gruñó la joven observando el objeto entre sus manos. Un libro arrugado y maltratado, de un aspecto que a ella se le era más que conocido. Sus contrincantes la miraron con curiosidad y burla, al ver el título de aquel escrito.

— Akane no ser tan tonta para creer en esas cosas ¿o sí? — se burló la china con una sonrisa maliciosa —. Airén no ser tonto de libro.

— Mi Ranma nunca se comportaría como dice ese libro — dijo Kodachi cruzando los brazos, al vaivén de sus palabras.

Akane frunció el ceño con molestia, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse de a quién podría pertenecer. Suyo no era, de eso estaba segura. Guiada por la curiosidad lo abrió revisando las paginas al azar. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, esa letra le era más que conocida.

— "Un beso en frente, señal del amor sincero y tierno" — leyó en silencio y observó la marca a un lado de ese fragmento. Claramente decía: hecho.

Busco a Ranma con la mirada. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba los argumentos de las otras chicas.

— ¿Akane? — la llamó preocupado, acercándose a ella. La joven tan solo lo miraba con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa. El joven bajo su mirada y observó el libro en sus manos y palideció. Claramente podía reconocerlo.

Suspiró profundamente, no tenía sentido, pensó que de seguro era obra de Nabiki.

— Puedo explicarlo — dijo temerosamente, pensando en el posible enfado de la nueva señora Saotome. La joven no dijo nada, tan solo pestañeó. Todas las miradas estaban fijadas sobre él y se dio perfecta cuenta de ello — Akane, yo… — suspiró cansado.

— Ranma…esto…es tuyo — habló entrecortadamente.

— No digas tonterías, Ranchan no…

— ¡Ya basta! — Ranma detuvo bruscamente cualquier argumento que se propusiera la joven Kuonji. No quería más enredos de los que ya tenía.

— Explícales, Ranma — dijo Nabiki con malicia. Ranma la amenazó con la mirada, ya arreglarías cuentas con ella.

— Yo, Akane… — cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas — necesitamos hablar — dijo acercándose a ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

— Se acabó, me he casado con Akane porque así lo he querido — dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes que lo miraban atónitos y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, tomó a Akane en brazos y abandonó el lugar.


	14. Tercer paso: Expresión de amor

**.**

**Tercer paso: Expresión de amor**

**.**

**.**

Corría con ella en brazos, saltando entre los tejados y árboles, al parecer sin rumbo. La chica forcejeaba intentando librarse de los brazos de su captor, dando golpes a diestra y siniestra en el pecho del joven; pero este, ignoró sus vanos intentos.

Claramente podía sentir la furia emanar de ella. Estaba molesta, no cabía la menor duda. Pero por ningún motivo se detendría, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos, que había planeado todo y al final había salido como esperaba.

Bueno, tanto así como que todo hubiera salido bien, no. Que los locos se hubieran aparecido de esa manera, atacándolos, reclamando lo que consideraban suyo, eso no lo había planeado. Aunque si había considerado la posibilidad de que aquello sucedería, y no en vano lo había hecho. Suficiente había tenido con aquella amarga experiencia años atrás. Había aprendido bien la lección.

Sintió a la chica rendirse a sus fuerzas, al parecer estaba agotada. Sonrío al mirarla levemente por unos segundos y ver que cerraba los ojos. ¡Claro! ¿Qué caso tenía que ella siguiera luchando si no la dejaría ir? Al parecer ella había comprendido aquello, pero ya se encargaría de él luego, de cobrárselas todas.

La joven rememoró todo lo ocurrido durante los días anteriores, hasta llegar al momento en que se encontraban. Intentaba atar los cabos sueltos de la situación, unir cada detalle en conclusión con aquel libro que aún sostenía entre sus manos.

Las palabras de Nabiki hacían eco dentro de su cabeza. Lo dicho por su ahora esposo, parecía ser producto de su imaginación. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que Ranma sería capaz de decir algo como aquello? Aceptar que se había casado con ella porque así lo había querido. Sobre todo delante de aquellos locos que los habían acosado por años.

Pensó que debía ser una cruel broma de su fértil imaginación, producto del agotamiento acumulado por días de intensas emociones. Emociones de las cuales el joven que la sostenía en brazos, era el único culpable.

Sintió como él se detenía repentinamente y abrió los ojos. El joven la bajo con sumo cuidado y ella se separó de él con brusquedad. Todo su enojo había regresado. La furia era evidente en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, y no la culpaba.

Suspiró profundamente, a sabiendas que ese momento llegaría.

Era consciente que tendría que enfrentarla, que la final tendría que decirle toda la verdad. Y por supuesto, también tenía la certeza que ella lo golpearía. Ese era un castigo que estaba dispuesto a recibir con gusto, después de todo, no había nada que hacer. Ella era suya, su esposa, y nada podría cambiar aquello.

Sintió su mejilla arder, producto del impacto de una fuerte bofetada. Un golpe fue recibido gustoso en su abdomen. Era un golpe cargado de furia, de frustración, de decepción.

La observó dar cada golpe, cada bofetada. Todo con una infinita paciencia.

— ¡Defiéndete! — ordenó dolida. Dolida por ese sentimiento que la comía por dentro, por esa duda. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Cada golpe dado, le dolía a ella misma. Todo por ese cruel sentimiento de amor que albergaba su corazón.

— ¡No! — dijo el joven con firmeza, considerándose merecedor de todo lo que ella quisiera hacerle.

La joven frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. ¿Quién se creía él para hacerla sufrir de esa manera? ¿Acaso no era un artista marcial capaz de defenderse, de defender sus principios? ¿Era tan difícil para él defender lo que quería?

Se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería. Tan solo quería que el fuera capaz de aceptar las cosas abiertamente, de que se comunicara con ella sin restricciones. Suficiente había sido el tiempo de duelo en su relación, era para ella el momento justo para que el aceptará las cosas con madurez y responsabilidad. Que ese sufrimiento de amor acabará de una vez. Nada dolía más que el silencio de él ante sus sentimientos.

— ¡Cobarde! Solo me has utilizado. Haz hecho de mi lo que has querido — dijo molesta, pero consciente de que debería atacar el orgullo del joven. Se aproximó dispuesta a dar otro golpe, pero este no llegó. El joven había detenido sus manos, sujetándola de la muñeca. Se removió dispuesta a defenderse, él no lo permitió.

— Te equivocas — dijo seriamente —, no te he utilizado… bueno no del todo… tal vez — murmuró por lo bajo, sintiéndose avergonzado. De alguna manera él sentía que si lo había hecho, todo por la forma en que había hecho las cosas —. ¡No es lo que crees!

— ¿Ah, no? — lo interrogó retándolo a continuar.

— Estoy cansado, Akane — le dijo liberándola de su agarre—. Cansado de todos los malentendidos. Ella lo miró sorprendida. La calma con la que le estaba hablando, era la misma que había utilizado con ella durante los días anteriores. Parecía estar abatido.

Lo vio darle la espalda y se enfadó por ello, y en una reacción por mero impulso, le arrojó el libro asestándole en la cabeza. El joven se quejó y observó aquello que lo había golpeado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su esposa.

Levantó la mirada y vio como ella lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Miró una vez más aquel libro que tanto le había ayudado, y una idea cruzo por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír traviesamente. Lo haría una vez más, su lectura le ayudaría por última vez.

Se acercó a ella con paso firme, sigiloso, decidido. Dispuesto a llevar a cabo lo que su corazón le dictaba hacer. Después de todo era suya, nada lo detendría. La joven retrocedió, pero él fue más rápido. La detuvo jalándola del brazo, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Colocando sus manos en su cintura, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

— "Si le pegas, tiene el derecho de besarte" — citó la última página del libro, sorprendiéndola. Quiso protestar, pero los labios de Ranma aprisionaron las suyos. Se sorprendió por lo osado que había sido aquello, pero las vibraciones por la sensación de aquel beso, la obligaron a cerrar los ojos y corresponder gustosa.

El beso fue profundo, desesperado y cargado de necesidad. De esa necesidad de pertenecerse mutuamente, de decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Era una declaración muda, sin palabras innecesarias.

Separó sus labios de los de ella con pesar, con las ansias de volver a probarlos nuevamente; pero se contuvo. Por un momento la timidez quiso hacer presa de él, pero no lo permitió. Necesitaba continuar, avanzar junto a ella, decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la beso nuevamente con suavidad, mordiendo su labio inferior de una manera seductora.

— "Si te muerde los labios al besarte, quiere que seas de él" — volvió a citar —. Y yo… quiero que seas mía, Akane.

— "Si te besa en el cuello, está loco de amor por ti" — le dijo acariciando el cuello de la chica, haciéndola inclinar levemente la cabeza y depositando un tierno y suave beso en esa zona.

— "Si te mira a los ojos fijamente… está muy enamorado de ti" — le dijo encontrando sus ojos, observándolos con intensidad, entablando esa conexión que siempre habían tenido. Acercó nuevamente su rostro al de ella, pasando sus labios por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su oreja, mordiéndola levemente y depositándole un suave beso —. Te amo, Akane. Siempre lo he hecho — le susurró cerrando los ojos.

— "Un… un beso en la oreja, quiere ser amado" — dijo tímidamente rompiendo el silencio. Siendo ella la que prosiguiera con lo que había que decir —. Yo ya te amo, bobo.

Ranma la besó con toda la intensidad de la que pudo hacer uso, como si de una batalla se tratara. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, cuanto deseaba mantenerla a su lado.

— ¿Y ahora, qué? — preguntó la joven cuando se separaron.

— Podemos quedarnos aquí — le dijo cínicamente señalando una pequeña cabaña de la que no se había percatado —, como lo planeé.

— ¿Tu planeaste? — preguntó ella con incredulidad levantando una ceja.

— Por supuesto, no quería que te fueras — dijo ofendido y sin pensar. Se tapó la boca en cuanto se percató de lo que había admitido.

— ¡Ranmaa! — lo llamó con el ceño fruncido. Él solamente cerró los ojos, seguro de que estaba enfadada nuevamente —. Solo me iré unos días, bobo — le dijo jalándolo del cuello de la camisa.

— P-pero… — no pudo decir más porque ella lo sorprendió con un tímido beso.

— Nabiki ocupará mi lugar — dijo para complacencia del joven, quien la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella al interior de la pequeña cabaña.

Miró de reojo aquel libro en el suelo, agradeciendo internamente a quien había osado escribir su contenido. Lo había ayudado mucho más de lo que pensó.

El libro se meció con el vaivén del viento y se detuvo exactamente en una página, citando algo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes vio.

"El amor verdadero llega sólo una vez en la vida, las señales de amor son muchas. Existen infinitas maneras de demostrar el amor con tan solo gestos y lenguaje corporal, y la entrega total en cuerpo y alma; es la máxima expresión de amor"

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia, la cual no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió. Es algo que simplemente llegó como una de las cientos de locuras que se ocurren día a día.

En esta ocasión, me he permitido jugar un poco con el carácter de los personajes, sobre todo de Ranma. Debo reconocer que estuve reticente a publicar los últimos capítulos, me ha dado una de esas facetas en donde todo lo escribo me parece mal. Sin embargo, puedo decir que hemos llegado con éxito al final XD

Gracias por sus comentarios, ya que han ayudado a que mi ánimo se recobrara un poco y dejara de andarme de vaga.

Gracias a mis amig s del foro de Ranma ½, por apoyar y fomentar un poco más del vicio. Agradezco la ayuda que mi amiga Liz me brindo, es quien más me acompaño en mi vagancia y tuvo mucho que ver en que lograra terminar este capítulo. También agradezco mucho el apoyo de Erza, a quien he tomado como mi porrista personal ;)

Espero que hayan pasado un excelente día San Valentín.

**¡Felicidades a todos!**

Que aunque tarde, les desea de todo corazón:

Su amiga Cristal Alexis.


End file.
